


Finding Fanfic

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: The 01 and 02 kids discover fanfiction about themselves!





	Finding Fanfic

Everyone has to be able to laugh at their own works, and it seems like everyone has to write a “characters find fanfiction” fic, so here is my attempt. Hope you enjoy, I don’t own characters.

The digidestined were going to the digital world for a picnic to celebrate the end of the school year.

“Digiport Open,” TK yelled, but a weird light came out of his D3, causing a distorted picture on the computer.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go today,” Mimi said.

“Let me check this out,” Izzy said staring at the computer.

After about 5 minutes, Izzy said, “I think we’ve tapped into a weird website. Our names are on here though.”

Yolei took a look, “it looks like fanfiction.”  
  
The group looked at her in confusion.

She sighed, “it’s something people write, where they take characters or people, and make up stories about them.”

“These have our names though?” Matt asked.

“Maybe the D3 tapped into a world where they write about us?” Cody suggested.

“We do know other worlds are out there,” Kari mentioned.

“Yeah, some of us have been to another one other than the digital world,” Ken reminded them of the dark ocean.

“Well what does it say about us?” Tai asked.

“Maybe we shouldn’t read about it, they might know our futures or something,” Joe mentioned.

“It can’t hurt that bad, let’s see what it says, think of it as a science experiment,” Izzy mentioned.

“I want to read first!” Davis exclaimed, “Maybe people think I should be with Kari.”

“Oh shut up Davis,” Tai said, taking the seat in front of the computer.

Tai scanned through a few stories, “Um…”

“What? Um?” Matt asked.

“Apparently you and I like to fight over Sora,” Tai said quietly.

Sora blushed in response.

“Wow,” Matt said.

“According to someone named canon, you and her get married,” Tai said sticking his tongue out at Matt.

“What else does canon say?” Mimi asked.

“Apparently Ken and Yolei get married,” Tai said.

“My dream come true!!!” Yolei squeeled.

“Just because this canon says it’s true, doesn’t mean it really happens,” Kari reminded them.

“Now it’s my turn!” Davis said pushing Tai out of the way.  
  
“Yeah! Some people think I should be with Kari!” He said after a few minutes of reading.

Ken looked over his best friends shoulder, “apparently more people think you and I should be together though.” Noticing twice as many fics related to him and Davis.

Davis scrolled some more, “You must be a whore Ken, because people think you should be with all of us.”

Ken pushed Davis out of the chair, “I’m not a whore.”  


After a few minutes of reading, “Can anyone not remind me I was evil? Is that all people focus on about me? It’s not all of who I am.”

“It’s ok Ken, we know, and that’s what matters,” Kari commented.

The group kept reading these stories all night taking turns.

Eventually most of them decided they’d had enough, “I can’t read any more of this, it’s just weird,” Tai mentioned.

“Yeah,” most of the group agreed.

“I hope some of this stuff doesn’t really happen,” Davis said, before he added, “I do agree with the ones that want me and Kari together though,” he winked.

“In your dreams,” TK replied.

“If they write about us and know all of this stuff about our lives, what are we? Are we in a television show? Are they bad guys tricking us? I wonder the chances,” Ken added.

“Well, hopefully we’ll never know, but the odds of us being a television show are slim,” Izzy concluded.

The group went on their separate ways, but they always wondered the possibilities out there and wondered if the fanfiction stories were affecting their choices in their every day lives.


End file.
